


Date Night

by pretzel_logic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Captain Cold!Barry, Flash!Len, M/M, Rated T because Hartley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: “Oh you know,” Cisco started leadingly, acting unusually calm. “Just Captain Cold breaking into an art exhibit. Alone. Cheerfully waving at the cameras.”“Ah,” Dr. Wells murmured as Cisco brought up the security feed. “That kind of Date Night. At least it’s not Dillon and Scudder again.”





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> For coldflashweek prompt ‘Role Reversal’. A day late but details.

“Head’s up, apparently it’s date night,” Cisco warned from his computer station in the Cortex.

Len and Caitlin looked up from where they were finishing up his daily physical with confusion.

“Date Night?” Caitlin asked as Hartley and Dr. Wells entered the Cortex. Cisco must have made his announcement over the intercom system.

“Oh you know,” Cisco started leadingly, acting unusually calm. “Just Captain Cold breaking into an art exhibit. Alone. Cheerfully waving at the cameras.”

“Ah,” Dr. Wells murmured as Cisco brought up the security feed. “That kind of Date Night. At least it’s not Dillon and Scudder again.”

“Captain Cold wanting to fight me over whatever artwork caught his eye is not date night,” Len protested as he moved to grab his Flash suit.

He made it a habit to change in the biochemistry’s locker room after Hartley wondered aloud if he could slow down security footage enough to having a recording of Leonard stripping in and out of the Flash suit. Very pointedly aloud while the whole team had been in the cortex.

_“Dude! TMI,” Cisco had protested while Leonard, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells were all too mortified to say anything._

_“Just because he can change at the speed of lighting doesn’t mean he should do it in front of us. He gives a poor gay boy hope,” Hartley said, completely unapologetic._

_“The- uh, biochemistry wing has a locker room?” Caitlin half-offered half-questioned._

_Len had nodded his head at the suggestion and raced off to change there, ignoring Hartley’s over-dramatic sigh. Knowing his fellow engineer, Hartley probably already had a video of him stripping in and out of the suit and this was his of trying to keep anyone else getting similar footage._

Everyone gave Len a disbelieving look. Hartley went so far as to scoff.

“You two have been flirting since the first heist of his you stopped. He totally wanted to bone you after you picked his pocket without super speed. You want to bone him! And I’m the straight guy! Hartley, Dr. Wells back me up here,” Cisco said as he started to use his hands to articulate for him.

“I was hoping if we stayed quiet about it I’d get footage, maybe even audio of them finally getting rid of their UST,” Hartley admitted with a shrug as he sat down next to Cisco and ignored the horrified look Cisco was giving.

“Dude, your voyeurism kink falls under TMI. Stop oversharing!” Cisco said, practically wailing in dramatics.

“Stop making out with Lisa where anyone can walk in on you,” Hartley replied coolly. Cisco sputtered. “You’re lucky that Leonard hasn’t.”

Len has, he just gave Lisa a disapproving look and moved on. She was his little sister, trying to get under his skin was her divine right. Sure, he’s protective of his sister, but he’s not over protective. She’s thirty-two not thirteen, she can relationship choices without Len’s judgement as long as her choices aren’t hurting her. Leonard is honestly more worried Lisa will hurt Cisco, she did not usually go for soft guys.

Dr. Wells let out a long-suffering sigh. Leonard doubts when Harrison ever thought he’d become a surrogate father when he started STAR labs.

“I must agree with Hartley and Cisco, Leonard. Bartholomew Allen is only this sloppy at crime when he wishes to lure you into engaging with him, especially when he is alone. I would suggest simply ignoring him except then he blatantly goes on a crime spree,” Dr. Wells said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. “There is also the fact you are rather invested in Mr. Allen as well.”

Leonard frowned at that. “He’s a kid that got dealt a bad hand. He doesn’t have to be a criminal. If I convince him to turn his life around the rest of the Rogues might follow out of loyalty,” he said and it was true. The Rogues were less a criminal crew and more a misfit family that commited crime. Allen was their leader, the head of the family. Wherever he went the other were more than likely to follow.

“And you want to ‘bone’,” Hartley added.

Len looked to Caitlin. The only one that was quiet during this… intervention? Len thought it might be an intervention. Lisa and Mick were missing but this could be a Team Flash Intervention.

Caitlin hesitated. The she smiled apologetically and said, “You really do want to help Allen turn his life around, you just also flirt. Alot. I don’t think you even realize it’s flirting because you’re actually good at it.”

Cisco did a poor job at smothering a snicker. He more than anyone else on the team would have heard the horror stories of Len’s failed attempts at flirting instead of just witnessing an encounter or two. Len could be suave and charming when he wanted to be… as long as he wasn’t trying to be suave and charming at someone he wanted to impress romantically.

Recognizing this discussion was a losing battle, Len sighed. He knew they had a point. Allen and him did share some sort of chemistry. Len was even willing to admit it was sexually charged chemistry. But-

“I’m not honey-potting Allen. Dicks do not have magical conversion powers despite whatever porn you watch Hartley,” Len protested.

“With as thirsty for yours as Allen is, you might find the results surprising,” Hartley said.

“Well, with all the metahumans we run into you never know, one might have a magical dick,” Cisco added as his face turned pained.

Dr. Wells was not the only one that winced at the idea.

“Let’s hope not,” Caitlin muttered into the awkward quiet.

“I’m still refusing to use sex to try to get Allen to change his life around,” Len said as he ran off to get changed and then go face Allen.

If he didn’t want to have a relationship when Allen could mistake it as manipulation, that was his own problem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr as [pretzel-log1c](%E2%80%9Cpretzel-log1c.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) and [pretzel-writes](%E2%80%9Cpretzel-writes.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> Comment mod is on for those wish to leave private reviews (please specify so).


End file.
